starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Battlecruiser
Before Time There is no such article at wikipedia, so at least half the template is inaccurate. I'm going to split it in two. PsiSeveredHead 22:34, 14 February 2007 (UTC) The name "Yamato" is actually derived from a Japanese warship used in World War II labelled as "The Yamato". This article need some revision. Anonymous 10 April 2007 No, it's based on the fictional Yamato ship. The real Yamato ship didn't have a wave-motion gun. PsiSeveredHead 00:36, 10 April 2007 (UTC) Capitalization inconsistency Why are both words in the name of the Science Vessel capitalized, but only one of the two and a half words in this article's name capitalized? --Chibiabos 05:43, 17 June 2007 (UTC) Battlecruiser Classes I've been wondering about the other classes of battlecruiser that have been featured in the novels; Mammoth and Leviathan class. They're too minor to have articles of their own, but putting them under the distinct class of Behemoth... Perhaps the battlecruiser article should be removed of class, but then again, that's perhaps a bit extreme. Any ideas? --Hawki 08:04, 24 June 2007 (UTC) We could make an "other heavy ship class" article. (Actually I think there's a rarely visited Terran ship class article sitting around somewhere.) PsiSeveredHead 13:38, 24 June 2007 (UTC) Given the redirect, want me to put the Leviathan-class Battlecruiser in here?--Hawki 22:01, 28 September 2007 (UTC) On one czech site is described several clases: *Leviathan-class as the older class of Battlecruisers before behemoth class (no more informations) *Behemoth-class as the most spreaded class with heavy ship plating and six double-laser bateries *Ares-class as Starcruiser class (upgraded Battlecruiser) with heavy ship plating and six quatro-laser bateries (eg Norad II) *Venegance-class as Starcruiser class (upgraded Battlecruiser) with double heavy ship plating and eight double-laser bateries (eg Hyperion) What is Mammoth-class? --lord Magnus, 27. XII. MMVII, 0:15 (CET) I'd need links to the references for Ares and Vengeance classes. Mammoth class is a troop carrier (much larger than a Dropship) mentioned in the Uprising and Queen of Blades novels. PsiSeveredHead 23:47, 26 December 2007 (UTC) The link is here. For your luck this page has also english version, so you can read it by yourself. Enjoy ;-) --lord Magnus, 27. XII. MMVII, 2:38 (CET) We can't use them, because it says this: "Ares/Venegance class Starcruiser – Command ship Appereance : In game, but the name is fictional." Obviously they're all fictional, but it doesn't say this about the Leviathan and Behemoth classes. PsiSeveredHead 02:07, 27 December 2007 (UTC) Well, on the other side is better to say about Norad II StarCruiser Ares class (not official class) then unknown class. In fact it can help to clasified cruisers at this moment marked as unknown class. These classes obviously exist, it is just about their name. Norad II has more attack damage then Hyperion but Hyperion has more HP then Norad II (by info here) so they are two different classes of upgraded BattleCruiser. --lord Magnus, 27. XII. MMVII, 14:00 (CET) No, sorry, we can't use the name Ares class, as we don't have a Blizzard source for it. They might not even be two different classes, just minor upgrades (or better crew, etc). PsiSeveredHead 14:47, 27 December 2007 (UTC) Battlecruiser vs Carrier There is, in fact, a scene in the end cutscene of the original Terran campaign that strongly implies a battle between a BC and a CV - it shows a Battlecruiser in the process of crashing into the ground and a swarm of Interceptors streaming towards the BC from the camera (implying that the camera is from the CV's viewpoint). It's at the time of the line "The tides of an unwinnable war are against us". Draxynnic 14:24, 6 August 2007 (UTC) Starcraft 2 What does its plasma torpedo looks like? Does Yamato gun still do 250 of damage? What class is it? Hercules class? Check here. http://eu.starcraft2.com/features/terran/battlecruiser.xml Note that, due to there being at least classes of battlecruiser, the page title has been changed to simply "battlecruiser". PsiSeveredHead 21:56, 28 September 2007 (UTC) Ghost Battlecruiser image For some reason I can't see it on my computer (but I know the image is on the site). Is that the case for other people? PsiSeveredHead 00:57, 27 October 2007 (UTC) : The image with caption "Nova with a Battlecruiser overhead" is showing up ok for me. --Meco 01:10, 27 October 2007 (UTC) Ditto with Meco--Hawki 01:22, 27 October 2007 (UTC) Plasma Torpedo? I noticed that the following pic was posted: Now, it also seems that it has been interpreted as the BC using its Plasma Torpedo ability. However, the lasers do not come out of small cannons along the hammerhead (which aren't even there), but rather something below the main cannon. SCLegacy has interpreted this as a new AtG attack and Karune's post calls it an "attack", though that is pretty ambiguous. -Capefeather 23:23, 8 March 2008 (UTC) Cruisers and Battleships This has been something that's been on my mind for awhile, a recent reading of LC reminding me of it. Basically, there's the issue of the two ships that the Battlecruiser is between, at least in modern day navies; the Cruiser and Battleships. In all likelihood, these ships do exist, but that alone doesn't warrant an article. Some evidence has presented itself, but is easily offset. As such; Cruisers For -Liberty mentions Cruisers at the end of LC (see the quote) -The menu screen of StarCraft single player displays a "Class 4 Inteaceptor". No idea what that is, but it appears to be a light warship, capable of deploying fighters (Red Squadron). It's definetly not a battlecruiser, frigates don't house fighters (I think), so... Against -Cruiser could easily be a shortened form of Battlecruiser. This is definetly a canon trend, the Norad III being called a Cruiser in Shadow of the Xel'Naga -Inteaceptor could be a class of ship itself. Certainly there's nothing solid to establish it as a Cruiser. Battleships For -It's mentioned that the Thor's armament would not be out of place on a Battleship. -In Queen of Blades, it's mentioned that the most important vessels in any space engagement are battleships. Certainly Rosenberg introduced many new classes of ship. Against -Battleship is easily an alternate title for Battlecruiser. -It's mentioned in the manual that Battlecruisers are the most powerful terran capital ship. So, if Battleships do exist, they'd be weaker than Battlecruisers? Hardly conventional. Admittedly, Battleship can also refer to a class of ship (eg. the Dreadnought), but even so... Thoughts?--Hawki 10:57, 12 April 2008 (UTC) In real life, a battlecruiser really is between a battleship and a cruiser. A battlecruiser's weapons are about as heavy as a battleship's, but it has lighter armor. Battleships aren't made anymore because aircraft carriers are so much better. IMO, the novel authors are using short terms. Many of them aren't familiar with real military tactics and organizations as well. (It's sort of like why I didn't want a Confederate Army article; I'm sure DeCandido confused the terms Army and Marines. Making matters worse, in real life there's no marines without an army, but StarCraft doesn't seem to have an army outside of possibly mistaken mentions in Ghost: Nova.) And, by the wiki's policy, the manual generally trumps novels. If the Battlecruiser is the most powerful kind of ship, then the novels are probably using short terms. (Think of it this way; if battleships existed in the StarCraft universe, why is the Norad III called a battlecruiser?) PsiSeveredHead 14:49, 12 April 2008 (UTC) The problem with the carrier issue is that QoB at least implies that the Mammoth-class Carrier is without armament and as such, there's no precedent for a ship class to replace a Battleship. (Hawki) The Terran carrier, as far as I can tell, is a troop carrier; basically, a cargo vessel used by the military (with the cargo being people). So no, it wouldn't be equivalent :) Kimera 757 (talk) 12:00, 13 April 2008 (UTC) As for the Army...well, DeCandido may have made a mistake with the Army, but Confederate Army is indeed capitlized in the novel, as opposed to "Dominion Marines" being capitilzed as well. He may not have understood the wider nature of organization (eg. the 'Companies' of the 22nd), but I still think it's safe to divide the two. After all, Raynor served in the Colonial Rangers; to my knowledge, Rangers are an Army branch.--Hawki 11:14, 13 April 2008 (UTC) Hmmm... good point. Kimera 757 (talk) 12:00, 13 April 2008 (UTC) Plasma Torpedos ...Aren't they supposed to be called the plasma array? I heard Plasma Turret. I think it would take a screenshot to prove the actual name. Kimera 757 (talk) 23:38, 13 June 2008 (UTC) New Battlecruiser Classes Obviously Blizzard has released that two new Battlecruiser classifications exist now: the Hercules and the Minotaur. On the BC information page it states that the Minotaur is equipped with the Yamato cannon; could it be implied that the Hercules is equipped with the Plasma Torpedoes or is that not what's meant concerning the Minotaur? That was true when there were only battlecruiser special abilities (Yamato Cannon and Plasma Torpedoes). However later Blizzard made three models (Yamato Cannon, Missiles and Defensive Matrix) so the game outpaced the lore (Blizzard won't update the lore until the game is ready, I believe). Then comes Frontline vol. 2, which confirmed that the Yamato Cannon is on the Minotaur-class battlecruiser. Considering how long it takes to write these stories, it's quite possible it was written when there were only the two models. It's quite possible the Hercules class is supposed to be the one using Plasma Torpedoes, but will only appear in the campaign; on the other hand, the name could have been assigned to one of the newer versions. In short, we know the Yamato Cannon belongs to the Minotaur-class, and we cannot be sure until the game is released (or the lore is updated on the official website) what the names of the other classes are. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 01:44, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Size Battlecruiser lengths Has the length of a typical Battlecruiser been officially revealed by Blizzard? If so, what is it? I heard that it's 1.2km, but I find it conflicting in many sites. :Starshade 16:19, 1 July 2008 (UTC) It was stated in StarCraft: Uprising (I forget the exact length) but the lore from novels often conflicts. :( Kimera 757 (talk) 16:20, 1 July 2008 (UTC) : In Uprising it was stated to be 2 leagues long. That's no longer an official unit of measurement but is figure to be about 3 miles (roughly 4.8 kilometers) so a battlecruiser would be 6 miles or 9.6 kilometers long. --Zervziel 21:49, March 12, 2010 (UTC) According to cinematic from Starcraft II: Wings of Liberty, when Mengsk's flagship Bucephalus arrives at Moebius randezvous location, Battlecruiser is 650 meters long and 82,4 meters wide. Cinematic name is "Heir Apparent" and it appears after mission "Supernova". (August 21, 2010) :Do you have a screenshot where those statistics are legibly displayed? - Meco (talk, ) 16:23, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Battlecruiser troop capacity These things are massive, but in "Uprising," the book says they only carry "hundreds of marines, dropships, siege tanks, even armored Goliaths." Can this just be misinterpreted as collectively including all troops and hardware and counting them all under "hundreds?" Because I honestly think that a battlecruiser should at least hold a couple thousand ground troops, because for a capital ship, a few hundred troops is not a lot, unless the quote actually meant "hundreds of marines, dropships, siege tanks, and armored goliaths" all together (because thousands of tanks dropships and goliaths in a cruiser is too much, so the author used hundreds instead to describe them all.) Pandonetho Realistically, capital ships aren't designed to carry troops. For that, you'd need a Mammoth-class carrier. Also, we aren't even sure how big a battlecruiser is; we've heard some very big and quite small sizes for them. Kimera 757 (talk) 00:19, 25 October 2008 (UTC) 2 leagues according to uprising And a lot smaller according to the Brood War opening video. That's why I said the sources conflict. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 02:16, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Size (again) Anyone mind telling me the length of the battlecruiser? Hyper Zergling 01:20, 23 April 2009 (UTC) No one knows for sure. We were told over a mile in Uprising, though. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 01:58, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Whoa, really? They seem much smaller. Hyper Zergling 03:15, 23 April 2009 (UTC) The Inauguration video shows the battlecruisers and the wraiths in the same shots, as well as the wraiths compared to their cabins. You can try calculating from that. They seem to be about 20 times the length of wraiths.Omeganian 17:36, February 28, 2010 (UTC) But we don't know how big a Wraith is. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 23:50, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :In Uprising it was stated to be 2 leagues long. That's no longer an official unit of measurement but is figure to be about 3 miles (roughly 4.8 kilometers) so a battlecruiser would be 6 miles or 9.6 kilometers long.--Zervziel 21:50, March 12, 2010 (UTC) ::In other words almost 1.2 kilometers short of being twice as long as a Covenant Assault Carrier, which is 5.3 kilometers long. Just look at a pic of it from Halopedia or some other site and imagine something almost twice as long.--Zervziel 21:53, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Battlecruiser and physics lab Just sounds fairly illogical - battlecruisers need power from planet-based labs. And- Hyperion and most other noted vessels of such class- they operated without labs. In whole these are space battlecruisers - intended for battles LIGHTYEARS away from base. As considering reqiurement of a physics lab - this could be simply resolved. Labs do the necessare calculations and provide relay data for a battlecruiser to be stabilized in lower atmosphere or in close proximity to orbiting platforms and provide battlefield support. If labs destroyed - battlecruiser should be limited to open space, orbit and upper atmosphere. Hyperion and some other "heroic" vessels could have on-board science labs for such stuff-- 18:07, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Plenty of stuff in StarCraft doesn't make sense :) While what you said made sense, we have to say what StarCraft: Brood War actually said: the physics labs were "required" for powering up their weapons systems. We can't use speculation. This isn't the first or only plot hole in StarCraft. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 18:15, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Note that you could point out how little sense this makes in a notes or trivia section, just not in the main body of the article. Please be sure to use neutral point of view (in other words, don't say LIGHT YEARS in all caps.) PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 18:17, 9 August 2009 (UTC)